Firecracker
by Clintasha
Summary: What if there was a girl before Teresa? I suck at summaries. Franky is mine, I do not own Maze Runner or any characters. Minho/OC
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. That's all that Franky could see. She felt around, only to feel cold metal on all sides. The only thing she could hear was the grinding of metal gears. After twenty or so minutes of quiet (besides the gears) she could see a light from above, as it grew brighter so did the voices she heard. "Wonder…What's…Greenie…Job…Keeper…Shuck…" She could only catch a few words from above at a time. _What's a greenie? Shuck? _While Franky couldn't remember much she was sure that she had never heard these words before. As she rose in the metal box and the voices got louder, she grew more and more anxious of what she would find above, finally the box stopped moving. She heard a loud clang above and watched as a handsome Asian boy with muscled arms pry open one of the metal screen doors while standing on the other. When the first door was open he jumped down into the box beside her. "Oh, shuck," She heard him say. _That's the voice I heard earlier! The one who used those weird words! _Franky thought. "Oh shuck oh shuck."

"What the shuck is wrong, Minho?" a deep voice said from above.

"It's a girl!" He yelled. Immediately she heard several murmurs and whispers from the people she assumed were crowding around the box.

"You better not be joking, Slinthead." The same deep voice said as a rope appeared in the box from about fifteen feet above. The boy- Minho- put one arm around her waist and grabbed the rope with his other. Fanky felt something stirring in her stomach at him being so close and touching her.

"Whatever, just pull us up." He told them.

When Franky finally made it out of the box she found that, as she presumed, she was circled by the people she had heard talking earlier, what hadn't even crossed her mind though, was that they were boys, _all _boys, not a single girl. She looked around, examining the glade and the buildings in it, the animals, and finally, the walls. That is what surprised her most, so far, the massive walls. They looked as if they had been there for years. _How long have they been here_? She wondered. "Where am I?" She asked them.

"We call it the Glade-" The deep voice from earlier.

"Welcome to hell, hun" Minho said. "This here shuckface is our leader, Alby. As you probably guessed, I'm Minho. And you are?" He asked dramatically.

"Franky… I don't remember anything else."

"It's okay, none of us do. This slinthead will be giving you your tour of the place." Alby explained.

"How old do I look?" Franky asked.

"Um, I'd say about fifteen, maybe sixteen. And in case you were wondering, bleach blonde hair, blue eyes. And uh, speaking of eyes, you're not bad on the eyes either." Minho blushed. Numerous groans were heard from behind them."

After her tour, Minho explained how the jobs worked. "Well normally the Greenie would start working as a slopper tomorrow, but considering you're the first girl- ever- you will probably spend all day by either Alby or Newt's side- Newt's our second –in-command. We're having a Gathering about you during dinner- that's where all of the keepers meet and discuss something important." Franky nodded. "You know I like you- and it's not just because you're the first girl I've seen in over a year- you don't ask a lot of annoying questions- I'm pretty sure you haven't told me anything besides your name-, you listen well too. Alsoyou'repretty." He blushed.

"Okay… alright then. Thanks, I guess," Frankie blushed. "and I talk more once I get to know you, at least I think I do- used to- I don't know." She sighed, "My brain hurts." She smiled for the first time since she had arrived. Minho smiled back.

Minho coughed into his hand to cover up the awkward silence, "Well you should probably head to dinner now." He pointed towards where all of the other Gladers were heading. "I'll be over there with Alby and Newt if you need us." He pointed to the Map Room.

She got her food and sat down at one of the wooden tables outside alone. She was almost finished eating when she heard footsteps behind her. "Hey, gorgeous." She rolled her eyes and continued eating, pretending she hadn't heard him, without turning around. "Hey I was talking to you." He sat down. She still didn't look at him. "It's considered very rude not to respond." He said arrogantly.

"F…Shuck off." She said.

"Aw look at the Greenie, trying out our words!" He cooed. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. She noticed not that a crowd was forming around them. "Hey I-" She abruptly punched him in his arrogant jaw.

Meanwhile the keepers were just leaving the Map Room and noticed the crowd. "What the shuck is that?" Newt asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling I know who." Minho said running off in the direction of the crowd. Alby and Newt followed, but with Newt's limp and Alby just not being fast, they quickly fell behind.

"I told you we shouldn't have left her alone." Alby told Newt.

When Minho reached the front of the crowd he laughed at what he saw; The idiot -who's name he'd never bothered learning- was sitting on the floor, holding his out-of-place jaw while sending furious glares at Franky, the Greenie for goodness sake! When he managed to catch his breath from all of the laughing he said "Well, what have we here?"

"He was hitting on me- I told him to shuck off, he didn't, so I punched him in his jaw. I think I broke it." She shrugged. Minho broke into another laughing fit.

By this time Newt and Alby had arrived, along with many of the other keepers. Alby looked at the scene in front of him and coughed into his hand to cover a grin spreading over his face. "What happened?" he asked Minho.

"The shuckface wouldn't leave her alone so she punched him." He said through a smile.

Newt didn't bother trying to hide his grin, everybody hated the kid anyways, "Med-jacks," He called and the crowd parted to let the med-jacks through.

"Yep, she broke it." Clint said after examining the poor kid's jaw.

"No one bothered warning me that she was a psycho." The kid remarked, spitting out blood. Franky rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it's not like you had a shot anyways." Minho said in mock-sympathy.

"Better shot that you," The kid mumbled.

"No," Everyone turned to look at Franky. It seemed everyone had forgotten that she was there momentarily. Well, almost everyone.

"Huh?"

"You're wrong, Minho does have a better shot." Frankie said quietly. Minho immediately had a huge grin across his face and the kid had a look of shock across his face.

The med-jacks took the arrogant kid to the homestead where they could fix his jaw.

Later that night Franky had been given her own room in the homestead, right next to the room that Alby and Newt shared, so that no one else could bother her. She was laying on a cot, crying, trying to fall asleep when she heard the door open. "Did you mean what you said?" He asked.

She contemplated lying, but what was the point? Sooner or later he would find out. "Yes," She said quietly.

"You know," he said, rubbing his neck with one hand. "I like you too." He turned to leave.

"Minho, wait." He paused. "Stay… please?" He had secretly been hoping she would ask him to stay.

"Okay," He said as he lay beside her on the floor. "It'll get better you know, being here. You learn to live with it."

They both fell asleep like that, her on the cot, him on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Minho woke up when he heard Franky thrashing around in her sleep and crying. He got up, sat on the edge of her cot and started to rub her back softly. When Franky grabbed his arm he thought that she had woken up, but then she continued to breathe deeply and pulled him down so he had to lay on the cot and held onto him like her life depended on it. Minho froze, _well, this will be hard to explain when we wake up, but if I move away now she'll wake up._ He decided to stay there, and within minutes he was asleep.

Newt walked into Franky's room before wake-up call to show her the window to the maze like every other Greenie. "Um…" Franky opened her eyes to find that her head was on Minho's chest and his arms were around her middle. They were in the same cot. Franky got that feeling in her stomach again, the same one as when Minho grabbed her waist to help her out of the Box. Minho groaned and opened his mouth to explain but ended up with a mouthful of hair. "I think I'll just… go." Newt closed the door.

"Minho," Franky began, "care to explain how we ended up like this?" Neither moved from their current position, Minho just moved her hair away from his mouth.

"Well… So I was laying on the floor, almost asleep, when I heard you thrashing around in your sleep. Then you started crying." Franky looked up at him, embarrassed. "Hey, don't worry, we all cried our first week or so, even fearless Minho." He smiled. "Anyways, so you were crying, and I couldn't sleep, so I sat on the edge of the bed and… it doesn't matter, but then you grabbed my arm. At first, I thought you had woken up, but then you pulled my arm, and I had no choice but to lay down, or I would wake you up. Then you were holding onto me like your life depended on it. I had planned on moving, but I guess I fell asleep."

"Okay well, story time is over. I need to get ready and you need to get to the Maze. So, move." Minho groaned and rolled over, forgetting that he was on a very small cot with two people in it, and fell onto the floor.

"Ow…" he said from his position on the floor.

"Nice move slinthead. Now go. I need to shower."

"But I wanna come." He whined without moving from the floor. Franky didn't respond. Just rolled her eyes and pointed to the door. Reluctantly, he got up and started to leave.

"Wait, Minho?"

"Having second thoughts about me joining you for your shower?" He smirked.

She pretended she didn't hear his remark, "Just… be careful."

After wake-up call and Frabky's shower, Alby and Newt decided that it would be best if they sat with Franky at breakfast, considering what happened last time she was alone and since Minho would be in the Maze all day. They also explained that, as Minho predicted, she would not be trying out any of the jobs for a while until they figured everything out. She was told that she was not to leave their sides for the day. The Keepers didn't even know what they were going to do with her yet, she couldn't stay with Newt and Alby's side forever. The morning and afternoon went by without any problems, and Franky, mostly, listened to her instructions. It was just so boring for her, all Newt and Ably did was make sure everyone was doing their job and yell at people.

At dinner though, when Alby and Newt were still getting their food and Franky was alone, she felt arms wrap around her waist. _Oh God, not again_. She thought. "I'm giving you three seconds to back away. One…Two…Three." Her elbow connected with the mystery person's stomach and she heard him fall to the ground with a thud. Normally, she wouldn't have turned around to look at the person, but something was telling her she should. Maybe it was Alby running towards the mystery man. When she turned around though, she was shocked. A crumpled figure of Minho was on the cround clutching his stomach.

"The hell? You are sure are a firecracker" Minho groaned.

"Oh, my goodness, Minho, I'm so sorry! I thought it was the same shuckface from yesterday." Franky bent down next to him.

"Geez. What now?" Alby finally reached them as Minho sat down next to Franky at the table.

"I may have… accidentally… elbowed him in the stomach." She winced.

"Okay… We'll deal with your… violence issues later. But we need a gathering tomorrow before wakeup. Franky, you need to be there." Alby said.

"Her? What for?" Minho questioned.

"What do you think it's for shuckface?" Alby retorted.

It seemed as if Minho had not heard him, "I just came up with a nickname for you, Firecracker." He grinned and she and Alby rolled their eyes.

Later that night, both Minho and Franky went to her room without even thinking about it, and fell asleep, her on the cot, him on the floor. And it stayed that way.


	3. Chapter 3

Franky was woken up by a soft knock at the door. "Can I come in or will I see something awkwardly similar to yesterday morning?" It was Newt.

"We're decent!" Minho called as he rolled over and sighed from his position on the floor. Franky rolled her eyes for what must have been the fiftieth time in the three days that she has been here. Newt opened the door, reminded them about the gathering that required both of their presence.

"I'll be back," Franky called to Minho, "Taking a shower and no you can't come, before you ask."

"You'll change your mind one of these days, Firecracker." Minho said with a smile.

After Minho and Franky both took their separate showers they walked together to the Map Room. There was a chair in the middle the room that Franky assumed was for her, since apparently she was the issue here.

"Okay, so most of you know why we are here," Alby began once everyone was seated, "There is the persisting issue of our Greenie, Franky,'s violence issues. I'm not saying that I don't understand _why_ she is using violence though, if I was the only girl in a group of over fifty boys, I would probably kick some of these shuckface's ass's too." Alby coughed into his hand in attempt to cover up the awkwardness of him mentioning himself as a girl. "Anyone have any suggestions before I share my idea of what to do."

"We could give her a bodyguard." Frypan suggested.

"Or she could keep staying with us like yesterday." Newt said.

"We could also lock her up in the Slammer for two days since she broke Fred's jaw." Gally put in.

"Shut your hole, Shuckface." Minho said to Gally.

"Hey! Any of us would be put in there for longer than that if we did something like that! Why should we treat her any different?" Gally exclaimed.

"You know damn well why we would treat her different!" Minho yelled. He winced as he felt her glare on the back of his head as he heard the screech of her chair moving away and the slam of the door.

"Nice job, Slinthead." Newt told Minho. "Even I know, in the three days that I've known her, that she isn't weak and doesn't want anyone thinking it."

Alby sighed, "Someone go get her so we can finish this Gathering."

"I'll go." Gally stood.

"No you won't." Minho said as he exited the buiding.

Minho had to yell at some people to get answers, but he finally found out that Franky had headed in the direction of the Deadheads. When he got there he couldn't see her, but could somehow feel that she was there. He was confused as he looked around and finally another nearby Glader pointed up. Minho looked up to see Franky had climbed a tree. He began to climb it when Franky climbed higher. Despite him being a runner he still couldn't manage to reach her. Finally, when she couldn't climb any higher, Minho managed to catch up with her. "Look- Firecracker-"

"Nope." Franky said blankly.

"What?"

"You have lost the right to call me that." Damn, she was madder than he thought

"I'm sorry, I really am, I just- I couldn't stand the thought of not being able to be with you for even two days. Look, Franky when I first met you, I knew there was something special about you, I didn't know what it was at the time, but I just knew it was something. I figured it out more and more as I saw your true colors,- you punched- what did Gally say his name was?- Fred?-, you made jokes that I got and liked, you saw past my sarcasm and jokes and befriended me. I figured out why I wanted desperately to be the one to show you around, why I was so happy when you said I had a shot, why I decided to show up at your room in the middle of the night, why I rubbed your back while you were having that nightmare the first night. I love you Franky, I love you. I know it probably means nothing to you, we've only known each other for-" His rant was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing against his. He sighed and licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened up her mouth and Minho rubbed their tongues together. Minho wrapped his hands around her waist and legs around the tree so they wouldn't fall as Franky wrapped her arms around his neck. When the need for air became relevant, they broke apart, panting.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" Franky asked breathily.

"Probably as long as I have." Minho smiled. "We better get back, they'll be looking for us soon."

When they walked back, they discussed how they were going to tell everyone and decided it was best not to tell everyone yet, at least not during a gathering.

When they entered the Map Room everyone immediately stopped talking and stared.

"What? Is there a Griever behind me?" Minho turned around. No one seemed to grasp his joke because the Keepers just shrugged and turned away.

"Okay, I think it's best if we just continue without anyone else's suggestions and just vote on my idea." Alby said. No one opposed so he continued, "I think that Franky should fake a relationship with someone. Think about it, no one would risk flirting with a girl who's taken." The Gladers nodded in agreement and Minho and Franky exchanged a glance with each other, took quick for anyone else to notice. "Now the only thing would be _who, _it has to be someone that is strong and problem solving in case either of you run into any problems."

"I think it should be you, Alby." Newt suggested with a wink. Soon the other Gladers seemed to catch on, even Franky, but not Minho.

"Why shouldn't it be Chuck, he's pretty nice." Frypan asked.

"I think it should be me, too." Alby told them.

"What about Newt?" Minho seemed to get more outraged and jelous by each suggestion.

The last straw was Gally's suggestion. "What about Fred?"

"No! Shut your hole's! All of you! Franky can't fake being with anyone because she's with me!" Minho yelled. Everyone became silent as Minho rushed forward and cupped Franky's face in his hands.

"Minho they were just joke-" Franky began to explain, but was quickly cut off by Minho's lips against hers. It was nothing like before, it was a quick kiss, with just lips, but it still sent Franky's head spinning and she doubted that she would ever get used to it.

"Shuck, Minho, take a joke." Newt chuckled.

"What?"

"A. Joke." Newt explained, "We've all known you guys were together from the second day when I found you shuckfaces in the same cot. We just needed a way to get you to tell the rest of the Gladers, this wasn't how it was originally planned, but it works. You still need to figure out a subtle way to alert the rest of the Gladers about Franky's lack of availability, kiss in the middle of the Glade or something."

"That's pretty strange that you knew it since then, because we weren't together then." Franky told them.

"Wait, you to slept in the same cot together when you weren't a couple yet?"

"Not important, but wait, a joke?" Franky sighed and began to pull Minho to breakfast. "You pulled a joke on Minho, the joke master?!" Franky didn't give anyone time to answer as she shut the door behind them, Minho still shocked.

**Hello readers! Sorry I didn't have any Author's Notes before, and I honestly don't have an excuse for it. But I'll try to update often, no promises though because I have to go back to school soon. Follow me on instagram minhotherunner and tumblr shuck-faced-shank**


	4. Chapter 4

Minho and Franky walked to breakfast together hand-in-hand, Franky smiling the whole time and Minho half of the time (He was still concerned about someone actually being able to pull a joke on him). Franky stayed with Minho while he packed his lunch and other supplies for a day in the Maze. After Minho packed up, they went to sit with Alby and Newt while they finished eating.

"So, I'm thinking that you should start trying out jobs this week so that you don't have to stay with us boring slintheads all day." Alby told Franky.

"Hey, speak for yourself! I'm not boring!" Newt said.

"Ha! Yeah, and Frypan's cooking is good for you." Minho said sarcastically.

"Whatever, anyways, don't forget to alert the rest of the Gladers about Franky's lack of availability." Newt winked and stood to leave. He turned around once more before leaving and made a smoochy face at the two. Franky smiled at Newt's remark. Minho rolled his eyes and stood as well, grabbing his backpack.

"Ready?" He asked Franky, smiling. Franky stood and they began walking toward the West Wall holding hands.

"Bye, lovebirds, have fun." Alby called to them in a lovey-dovey voice. Franky laughed and Minho rolled his eyes again.

When they arrived at the West Wall Minho grabbed Franky's waist and pulled her against him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was long and passionate, a kiss that would not make anyone doubt it was a kiss only shared by lovers. A kiss that sent Franky's head spinning yet again and sent tingles down to Minho's toes. They finally broke apart when someone nearby coughed. All of the Gladers were watching them, jaws on the floor. Franky blushed and took her arms off of Minho's neck. Minho dropped one of his arms from Franky's waist but left the other there. "I think our message was loud and clear." Minho said smiling.

"That's for sure. As much as I would love to stand here all day with your arm around my waist, you need to get into the Maze." Franky smiled back. Minho sighed and began walking out the East Door. "Hey," He turned around. "I love you too. Be careful."

"Always am." Minho disappeared from sight and Franky turned around. Everyone was still staring.

"Who's ass do I have to kick this time to get you all to stop staring at me?" Franky yelled to everyone. They all immediately began to continue their work. Franky set off to find Alby to figure out what job she would be doing first today. When she finally found him, talking to Frypan, she discovered she would be working with the Builders today. _Great. Isn't that what Fred and Gally do? _ She thought.

Franky was correct, Gally was the Keeper of the Builders and Fred was a builder as well. _Well today is going to be just peachy._ Franky pondered as Gally walked over to her. "Listen, Greenie, I don't like newbie's, so just pay attention and try not to screw anything up." Gally said when he approached her.

"You're joking, right? Did you not see what I did to your little friend Fred? That was _nothing_."

"Listen, I know you think that you're all that because you punched someone on the first day, but I see right through your tough act. You're scared, you're _weak_. You. Will. _Never. _Be. One. Of. Us." He said, punctuating each word. Franky's face was red by now and she looked like she wanted nothing more than to break Gally's neck.

"Oh, shuck, you didn't just go there. You better run, slinthead." Newt said, walking towards them. "Franky, please don't punch him, his face is already pretty screwed up." Franky balled her hands into fists and ran towards the nearest tree, she punched it and a loud _crack!_ was heard throughout the Glade.

"Weak, my ass." She muttered.

"Oh, now I get why Minho calls you Firecracker." Newt said. Franky walked away, too mad to even talk to Newt, who she was friends with.

She ran to the homestead and up to her room, wishing that Minho was there to hug her and tell her that Gally was wrong. But he was right, at least about her never being one of them, she wasn't sure if he was correct about the other stuff yet, but she defiantly wasn't weak either. _God, how could such a perfect day turn out to be so bad?_ Franky thought, putting her head in her hands. She lied down on her cot and drifted off to sleep. She dreamed that whatever a Griever was that everyone is so scared of got Minho while he was in the Maze that day. She woke up several hours later with tears on her face to Minho lying in the cot holding her.

"Oh, hey, you're awake." Minho mumbled. "I knew you were having a nightmare, but I didn't want to wake you because you seemed like you could use some sleep after all that drama today." Franky didn't respond, she just buried her head in Minho's chest and cried while he softly rubbed her back. "Shh, it's okay, remember what I said to you on your first day?"

"'Welcome to hell'?"

"No, well yes, but that's not what I meant. What I meant was when I said that it gets better. It always does, but it will take a bit longer than normal for you to get used to it, because you're so different from us. But no matter what anyone says, you are one of us and always will be. You were one of us from the moment the Creators put you in the Box." He wiped away her tears with his thumb and kissed her forehead. "But maybe we should wait a bit longer for you to start working though." He smiled. "Or we could try to convince Alby to let you come with me to the Maze." He laughed at the idea.

"I don't think Alby would be very happy with the idea." A voice said through the door.

"Alby were you eavesdropping?" Minho said accusingly.

"Yes."

"Well at least he doesn't try to deny it." Franky commented.

"Klunkhead." Minho muttered.

"Hey, I wouldn't insult the guy who brought you slintheads dinner. You guys are hungry right?" Alby asked, stepping into the room. Franky's stomach growled in response. She realized that she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. She grabbed Minho's arm and looked at his watch. It was now 7:15 and she was starving. It looked like Frypan had made soup. She loved soup. Franky sat up and grabbed the bowl from Alby and began to scarf down the delicious food. "Guess that's a yes…" Alby said. After Franky finished her dinner, she sent Minho to convince Frypan to get her more with the threat of making him sleep on the floor tonight.

When Alby left and Minho and Franky had finished their food they lied down. Minho wrapped his arms around her waist and tucked her head under his chin, Franky layed her head on his chest and draped her arms over him and soon Franky heard Minho's deep breathing. She just lay there until morning, enjoying the feeling.

**AN: I know what I'm going to do for next chapter mostly but I need suggestions after that.**


	5. Chapter 5

Franky was woken up early next morning by Newt knocking on the door.

"God, can't I sleep in until the wakeup for once?" Franky hissed quietly at the door so not to wake Minho who was still holding her the same way they fell asleep.

"Sorry, I need to show you something." Newt said quietly through the door, "Meet me by the East Wall when you're done getting ready."

Franky quietly changed in her room while Minho continued to sleep and went down to meet Newt. The sun was beginning to rise and there was dew on the grass. "What'd you need to show me?" Franky asked. Newt pointed to a nearby window and she went up and stared through the thick glass, after a few moments she saw it. A Griever, with its blubbery skin and spikes sticking out. She gasped and jumped back from the window.

"Well, now I can see why everyone's so afraid of these things… and why no one besides runners are allowed in the Maze… and why the Doors close at night." Franky said quietly.

"Yep, nasty buggers aren't they?" Newt stated more than asked. Just then Franky spotted Minho coming out of the homestead quickly with a panicked expression. He made a bee-line for Franky.

"What the shuck is wrong, Minho? You look like-" Minho interrupted Franky's question with a bone crushing hug, well bone crushing to anyone who wasn't as strong as Minho or Franky.

"I woke up and you were gone, I thought something was wrong." Minho continued to hug her.

"Um, nope nothing's wrong if you don't count that we're surrounded by a maze with literal killing machines in it."

Minho pulled back from Franky and looked her in the eyes. "We _will _get out of here. I will get you out of here, I promise." Just then the loud noise of the Walls opening sounded. "That's my cue, got to go get packed." He kissed her before leaving, Newt still standing there awkwardly.

It was a slow day around the Glade, nothing big happened… that was until around lunch time. Minho came running into the Glade faster than Franky had ever seen him run before, a panicked expression on his face. "What, babe, what is it?" Franky attempted to calm him down. He didn't answer her, he just began to scream for Newt and Alby. When they didn't show up, Franky finally managed to get it out of him.

"It's Ben. He's stung. Need help." He said in between gasps and without warning ran back into the Maze. Franky wasn't sure why, but she felt a sudden urge to help Ben. She barely knew him, but here she was, contemplating risking her life to save someone she had barely talked to. Suddenly she made up her mind. Franky looked around for the nearest person to tell. Chuck. He was the closest one she knew.

"Chuck. I'm going in the Maze. If I don't come back and Minho does, tell him I love him." Chuck looked shocked and tried to grab her arm, but she ripped her arm from his grasp easily and without another thought, she ran into the Maze.

**(AN)**

**Dun, dun dunnnnn! Don't worry I wouldn't send Franky into the Maze without a really good reason, so stay tuned! Sorry for the cliff hanger. Also sorry it's suck a short chapter, I might work on it tomorrow, but it depends because I'll be busy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: sorry I haven't had a chance to update. Sadly though I can't promise to update more often. Also I apologize, the time of events will get a bit close to each other, as you can already see because Ben must have been stung in the book a few days before Thomas arrived but it hasn't even been a week since Franky arrived. Would you guys like short chapters more often or long chapters further apart? **

Once Franky ran into the Maze,she took a deep breath. Then she followed the sound of Minho's loud breathing. It didn't take long to realize which direction Minho had taken off in, and she kept an eye out for those Griever things that she had seen this morning. Minho was faster than her, but not by much. Every time she would turn a corner, she could see Minho just beginning to turn the next one. When Minho finally stopped, Franky caught up to him. He was staring at the crumpled figure of Ben on the ground and it took him a while to realize she was there. "What are you doing here?" He asked, panicked, when he finally noticed her presence.

"I don't understand why you're buggin' out, you said you needed help, well here I am." Franky responded.

"Yes, I needed help, from Alby or Newt or... Even Gally! You-"

She scoffed. "What? You think I'm not strong enough?" Franky asked jokingly. Minho was thinking about how he would get Ben back in time before the Grievers came back, so he didn't hear her. Franky mistook his silence and her smile dropped. "You really don't think I'm strong do you? You were shucking lying to me! Well be leave me, I am _not_ weak!" She picked up Ben up and threw him over her shoulder. Franky began walking back towards the Glade. She knew Minho could hold his own if a Griever made another appearance. She remembered exactly how to get back and didn't make a wrong turn once, she just left Minho there, still shocked by her words. _Why is she always so_ insecure?

When she got back to the Glade, Franky dropped Ben on the ground and shouted for the Med-Jacks. It was hard to believe she hadn't even been here for a week considering how well she knew how things worked around here. Clint and some other Med-Jacks showed up quickly with a gurney. "He got stung?" Clint asked. Franky nodded. Soon a small crowd was gathering around them and people where shouting all sorts of questions.

"Why was Ben in the Maze in the first place?"

"Where's Minho?"

"Why was Franky in the Maze?"

"Everyone shut your traps!" Came Newt's voice from somewhere in the crowd. He and Alby soon managed to shove their way to Ben, Franky, and Clint.

"Any one else notice Minho's not here? Didn't someone say he came in here shouting like a lunatic then left?" Alby asked.

"Yeah he's probably still in the Maze." Franky replied. "Most likely he's fine." She got a couple strange looks from the group of boys but the look on her face kept them from questioning her further.


End file.
